bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive4
User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive1 User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2 User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive3 OK, OK, it's archived, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ratings I don't like ratings because, first, they're a bit unfair. You may find this false (because the admins are the people I'm targeting here), but it seems that the admins increase in point value much faster than normal editors. However, this is probably because you have an obligation to edit, unlike others, who can come and go and choose not to edit if they wish. Second, it is very hard to increase a person's rating. An excellent user still might have a rating of 0 when they should have a rating of about 12. Third, 20 is too high for the speed at which ratings increase. 10 is a more reasonable number. Four, a new registered user should immediately be bumped up to 1, just for logging in. A rating of 0, believe it or not, might repel some people. Though my vote is still to get rid of the Point System, with revision it could be kept. Boss Giovanni 22:36, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :HOOOOLLLLDDD on! You're saying you made your own rankings from 0 to 15 just because the guy in charge wasn't keeping up? What you should've done (this is more even for non-admins) is appointed a more efficient guy to up the ratings and then continued to edit just as well as before. Hard work pays off! (my vote remains on no) Boss Giovanni 23:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not calling you a bad admin or anything, so don't worry about it being your idea or not. (My vote is still NO :) Boss Giovanni 01:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's no fun if we can't tease. Joking By The way. Captain Kazi----- Talk 9 July 2008 ::::Hm.....I like that title....TM....[[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king Can I please? Can I make a separate page for my signature archives, TA? (if you're wondering why this message is so grammatical, I'm using Safari, which has a spell check) [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :You can make a subpage of your userpage for it, but not in the main namespace. The way you would do that would be to create a page titled something to the effect of User:Toa Makao/Signature Archive. In fact, if you wanted, you could click that redlink and use that as your signature archive. And then you can link to it on your userpage so you don't lose it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I used User:Toa Makao/Signature Archives instead, and thanks the permission [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king OK I'm sorry about what I said on PF24's talk page, I just overreacted a bit when I felt a bit attacked by his insults. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :I don't blame you for it; PL is a little mad about it, though. He says he's going to give you a rating reduction, but given that you apologized, I think he won't do it. (After all, when Exo Malakai and TNU created those VandalBots, they didn't get into any trouble at all because they apologized, as much as I disagreed with that... >_<) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Just letting you know. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :I'm sorry, I am upset about it, but everybody should've known better then to do the stuff they did, but it was Cow Appreciation Day at Chick-fil-A, so I'm just tired. Anyway, are you going to make a blog, Auserv? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Cow Appreciation Day? In that case, I don't blame you. XD I don't think I will, I have my BZP blog, and I could always just link to it on my userpage. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, come dressed like a cow, get a free meal. It was the busiest day of my life! I'm leaving early tomorrow, so TTYL and all that junk. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, bye PL. =) Have a great trip and all that good stuff. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:28, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Bzp. Hey auserv, have you had trouble going to bzp? Because everytime im in google, and type bzp then click to lead me there, it doesn't let me there. Toa Xairos 17:57, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :BZP is down, no one knows why, but it's been this way for days. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:43, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, I'll try and pull my wieght around here. I'll try to get some edits today. It's just there wasn't any new stuff for a while, and now there is, so I'll try. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 18:21, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :No rush, it's just that until you start editing, your rating won't increase. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:43, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I'm back I have been back for three days. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Welcome home! =D Sorry I've been sorta inactive lately, been pretty busy. I have weeks of quality edit sifting to catch up on. DX ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Concern I have noticed these past few months that the wiki is slowly moving up. Very slowly. Images that need to be deleted are not deleted. These include personal images and fanmade images. I have also noticed that new members are not really welcomed, or what I really mean is that the welcome templates are not added to their talkpages. I have also noticed that the Request for Rollback/Sysop/Bureaucrat has not been dealt with yet. Do the Administrators need help running the site? I feel like something is wrong here and I would like to offer my assistance, but I cannot do anything since my concerns cannot be dealt with by a normal member. Racht 21:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :We're very short-handed at the moment, only two or three admins are active at the moment. I've been very busy lately, one admin just got back from vacation, another two are still on vacation, and a bunch of them are inactive. But once September rolls around and everyone's back, you should start seeing the wiki speeding up again. I appreciate your concern. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 07:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::The one who got back from vacation's sister has been a computer hog lately. Editing with a Wii is tiring. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to remember. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Forums This is not good. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey Auserv, please read my lates post in the admin chat topic. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Poke I'm poking you, where have you been? Will you become more active soon? We reall need you. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Favor TA, can you do me a favor and ask Greg if Antroz has shape-shifted back to his original form to pilot the Jetrax T6.